


Времена, которые выбрали нас

by NewBeginnings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Стив и Тони в самом конце – или начале чего-то нового.





	Времена, которые выбрали нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Do All Who Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566074) by [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya). 



> Also on [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6913412) with all the credit. 
> 
> Оригинальное название взято из первой книги Властелина колец: "I wish it need not have happened in my time," said Frodo. "So do I," said Gandalf, "and so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us."  
> Именно эти слова в русских переводах для заголовка не годятся, поэтому я взяла другое место из этой же цитаты в варианте Григорьевой и Грушецкого:  
> "– Лишь бы теперь этого не случилось! – не сдержался Фродо.  
> – Мне тоже этого не хотелось бы, – согласился маг, – как не хотелось, уверяю тебя, всем, жившим под угрозой Мрака раньше. Только ведь их желания не спрашивали. Мы не выбираем времена. Мы можем только решать, как жить в те времена, которые выбрали нас".

В конце концов, оказалось, что сгинуло гораздо больше половины. Стив не знал, в чем была причина: может, Танос не осознавал, насколько все было взаимосвязано в их мире, а может, ему было все равно. Пациенты, чьи хирурги умерли во время операции. Дети, чьи родители умерли за рулем машины, пока они сидели позади. Упавшие самолеты, когда растворились сперва пилоты, а после и авиадиспетчеры на земле — любой, кто мог бы помочь.

Спустя две недели после щелчка ущерб только возрастал. Половина лидеров умерла; половина врачей, учителей, полицейских, мусорщиков. Еда гнила и тухла, рушились здания, и со всем этим нарушались и законы.

Буквально каждый в этом мире потерял близких и был убиты горем, и никто не мог себе позволить такую роскошь, как скорбь, иначе человечество потеряло бы шанс выжить. Но у многих просто не хватало сил встать с утра с постели. Они не хотели существовать в мире, который создал для них Танос. Количество суицидов резко возросло. Стив и не мог винить тех, кто принимал такое решение. Но для него оно было невозможно: слишком многое предстояло сделать – кому-то предстояло заняться этими делами. 

Вестей от Тони не было. Стив решил, что он не выжил. Внутри него росло горе, способное поглотить с головой, если бы он опустил руки. От того, что Тони умер прежде, чем у Стива появился шанс заслужить его прощение, было невыносимо — чувство сожаления сожрало бы его, позволь он мыслям крутиться в голове без остановки. О Баки он вообще не мог думать, даже если просыпался по ночам с ощущением пыли на руках. А Сэм… миру так нужен был Сэм. _Стиву_ так нужен был Сэм.

Он не оплакал никого из них. Не был уверен, сможет ли плакать.

Они сделали из своей базы убежище для тех, кому больше некуда было идти. Большинство Мстителей осталось там, но Стив ночевал в городе, делая что может и где может. Он провел целый день, занимаясь строительством одного из детских домов, который готовился принять сирот. Он чувствовал усталость и боль, но вовсе не ждал окончания дня. Его ждала койка в центре гуманитарных работников, который организовали в заброшенном офисе в Флэтайрон-билдинг [1]. У них была еда, и Стив знал, что после рабочего дня ему нужно восполнить силы, даже если аппетита не было.

Его передатчик прочирикал. Телекоммуникации барахлили, но все еще работали благодаря спутникам Старк Индастриз, и Мстители могли общаться. 

— Роджерс, — отозвался Стив.

— Стив, — отозвался Роуди, его голос был усталым, но в нем чувствовался намек на что-то такое, чего Стив ни от кого не слышал после щелчка. Это была… радость? — Тони только связался со мной. Он возвращается домой.

Стив остановился как вкопанный.

— Возвращается?

— Да, он сказал, что не мог связаться с нами, пока был вне зоны действия спутников.

— Только он? — спросил Стив. — Или он и…

— Только он, — сказал Роуди. — Стрэндж и Питер… не выбрались.

Стив закрыл глаза. Он не знал их так хорошо, но эта новость все равно оказалось ударом, к тому же, он знал достаточно, чтобы понять: смерть Питера, вероятно, сильно ударила по Тони. 

— Он направляется на базу?

— Нет, он сказал, что припаркуется на башне. Он продал здание, но оставил за собой пентхаус. Стив… — Роуди сделал паузу. — Он не знает. Про Пеппер.

У Стива все сжалось внутри.

— Роуди, я… не думаю, что именно я…

¬— Ты все равно уже там. Мы здесь сбиваемся с ног, и… кто-то должен сказать ему лично.

— Но…

— Пожалуйста. — Роуди тяжело выдохнул. — Если ты вообще был его другом…

— Конечно, был, — сказал Стив, чувствуя себя уязвленным.

— Тогда сделай это.

Он сглотнул.

— Да. Ладно. 

— Спасибо. Попроси его позвонить мне?

— Хорошо. Конец связи.

С минуту Стив стоял посреди улицы, смотря в никуда, а затем развернулся и рванул в сторону башни.

То, как жутко выглядел город, все еще поражало его. На дорогах не было машин – нигде не было, цены на бензин подскочили до небес, — и практически не было людей. Большинство попытались уехать из города. Те, кто остался, не проводили время на улице. Каким-то чудом метро все еще работало, хоть и с перебоями. 

Входная дверь в башню была заперта, но Стив знал и другие способы попасть внутрь. Видимо, Тони, продавая здание, решил не блокировать подземный вход, о котором знали только Мстители. 

Здание казалось… мертвым. Без Джарвиса, без Пятницы – казалось, что все совсем неправильно. Стив постарался не думать об этом, взбираясь вверх по лестнице в пентхаус.

Он надеялся, что обгонит Тони, но, едва добравшись до двери, понял, что не смог. В пентхаусе чувствовалась жизнь, которой не было в остальной части здания.

От того, насколько все казалось знакомым, у Стива все заныло внутри.

— Пятница? — позвал он и порадовался тому, что его голос не слишком дрожал.

— Привет, Кэп. Босс в гараже.

— Спасибо, Пятница.

Гараж был открыт, и в нем стоял незнакомый корабль. _Космический_ корабль. Тони сидел на краю посадочной площадки, свесив ноги вниз. Стив сделал глубокий вдох и собрался с силами.

— Тони?

— Здравствуй, Стив, — сказал Тони. Он чуть повернул голову и, не смотря назад, похлопал по земле рядом с собой. — Присоединишься?

Стив опустился возле него и свесил ноги. Девяносто этажей над городом. В дневное время все казалось бы почти прежним. Но уже стояли сумерки, темнота перемежалась совсем редкими огнями, и то, насколько их было мало, выдавало непоправимое.

— Знаешь, я годами пытался убедить городские власти переключиться на энергию от реактора, — сказал Тони. — Не вышло. Все инвестировали в ConED [2]. — Он невесело усмехнулся. — Интересно, передумали бы они сейчас.

— Вероятно, — Стив закрыл глаза. Он должен. Он должен сказать все сейчас, пока не потерял самообладание. — Тони. Я… у меня есть новости. Я должен кое-что сказать тебе...

— Да, — мягко сказал Тони. — Я так и думал. Когда я попал в радиус спутниковой зоны, то попытался дозвониться до Пеппер. Она не отвечала.

Стив сглотнул.

— Мне так жаль, Тони.

— Это… это из-за щелчка? — спросил Тони. — Или что-то другое?

— Из-за щелчка.

Тони кивнул.

— Хотя бы это произошло быстро, — он со свистом втянул воздух. — Я почти завидую. Ей не придется жить вот в этом.

Стив задержал дыхание. Он осознавал, насколько высоко они находились. Чтобы перевалиться через край, особых усилий прикладывать было не нужно.

— Тони, пожалуйста, — тихо сказал он, — не надо.

Тони кинул на него взгляд.

— Черт. Прости. Я не подумал, как это… нет, я не… Наверное, нужно быть чокнутым, чтобы совсем не думать о самоубийстве. Но я не… не стану. Пеппер бы не хотела этого. И Питер.

Эти слова словно полоснули ножом по сердцу. Одно дело — слышать слова Роуди по телефону, но совсем другое — видеть свежую боль в глазах Тони.

— Мне очень жаль.

Тони перевел взгляд на горизонт. 

— Я держал его, когда это случилось. Почувствовал, как он превращался в пепел. Он видел, как это произошло с остальными, и успел испугаться. Я надеюсь… что Пеппер не успела ничего понять.

— Я не смог вовремя добраться до Баки, — хрипло сказал Стив, — не понимал еще, что происходило, я… я просто застыл на месте. — Он попытался сделать вдох, поперхнулся, и боль прошла через горло, вонзившись в сердце. Тоска и горе, которые он так подавлял, накатили со всей силой. Под ногами гулял пустой воздух, а далеко внизу расстилался темный и умирающий Манхэттен. Тони сидел всего в двух дюймах. — Я хотел дотронуться до него, всего лишь один последний раз, — смог он выдавить через несколько секунд, — но он просто…

— Растворился, — договорил Тони. — Мне жаль, Стив.

Его слова звучали так, будто он действительно сожалел. Стив обхватил голову руками.

— Я ведь тебе целую речь приготовил, чтобы извиниться. Я не стал бы винить тебя, если бы ты больше никогда не заговорил со мной, но я хотел извиниться. Прости, прости меня за то, что случилось, за то, что я сделал. Я причинил тебе боль, а этого я никогда не хотел, я…

— Не надо, Стив, — сказал Тони. — Это… больше не имеет значения.

Стив уронил руки на колени.

— Ты это не серьезно.

— Серьезно. Может быть… может быть, когда-то это снова будет важно. Но не сейчас. Мне не важно, что произошло. Ты был не прав. Я был не прав. Это не важно. Мне все равно. Теперь… — Тони повернулся и впервые посмотрел прямо на него. — Теперь мне важно, что прямо сейчас ты рядом. Мы побудем здесь, потом пойдем внутрь и поужинаем консервированным супом. И оставим все позади, потому что меня уже не хватит ни на взаимные упреки, ни на гнев, ни на чувство вины.

Стив кивнул, признавая:

— Меня тоже. 

— И хорошо, — сказал Тони. Он придвинулся ближе и потянул Стива на себя, положив руку ему на талию. Стив обнял его за плечо и наклонил голову, прижавшись к нему лбом. От Тони веяло усталостью, смертью и двумя неделями без душа. — Как у всех дела? — мягко спросил он.

Стив потряс головой.

— Я… почти не был там. Все устроились на базе, а я… я не мог. Думаю, Роуди справляется лучше остальных. Тор… вряд ли ты узнаешь его, Тони. Брюс и Нат — пытаются держаться. — Стив придвинулся еще ближе. — Я знаю, что должен быть там. Со своей командой. С людьми. Но я никого не могу поддержать. Я сам с трудом держусь.

— Тебе и не нужно, — сказал Тони. — В этом смысл команды. Мы поддерживаем друг друга. Даже я это знаю. 

У Стива сжалось горло. На глаза навернулись слезы, которые никак не приходили целых две недели. Он сжал в руках рубашку Тони и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, шумно всхлипнув. 

— Тони. Это… это слишком…

— Я знаю, Стив, — пробормотал Тони. — Я знаю.

Стив заплакал. Как брошенный, безутешный ребенок — именно таким он себя и чувствовал. Четырежды в жизни ему было так больно. Когда умерла мать. Когда умер Баки. Когда он проснулся в странном новом мире, потеряв все дорогое. И сейчас. В первые два раза с ним были и его утешили Баки и Пегги. В третий он был один, пока не нашел команду. А сейчас, вопреки всему, у него был Тони. 

Тони держал его в руках, и Стив чувствовал, как от слез намокает его рубашка. Тони совсем затих. Он слегка дрожал, но не издавал ни звука.

Прошло много времени, пока Стив не выплакался. Он чувствовал себя изможденным. С удивлением он почувствовал голод — наверное, впервые после щелчка, — но так и не сдвинулся с места. Он обнимал Тони, чувствуя тепло в груди, холодный ветер и пустоту в желудке. Все это говорило ему, что он жив, хотел он того или нет.

Они вернулись внутрь. На кухне, как Тони и обещал, был суп. Подогревая его, они обменялись новостями, потихоньку рассказывая, что произошло. После ужина и речи не было о том, чтобы разойтись спать по разным комнатам. Они разложили подушки и одеяла в гостиной и легли на пол. Спать так было не слишком удобно, но то, что Тони был под боком, перевешивало все.

В темноте Стив проговорил:

— Завтра отправляемся на базу?

— Да, ¬— ответил Тони, ¬ — да, наверное. Мне, так или иначе, пришлось бы вернуться через некоторое время, но ты прав – мы оба должны быть с командой.

Какое-то время стояла тишина, но Стив слышал дыхание Тони и знал, что он не спит. Стив ждал. Можно было не торопиться засыпать — он не хотел увидеть, как Баки снова распадается в пепел. 

— Тони? — наконец прошептал он.

— Я тут размышлял, — сказал Тони. — Я пытаюсь… пытаюсь понять, с чего начинать, и не знаю. Чем нужно заняться сначала. Стоит ли вообще. В чем смысл быть футуристом, если будущего нет?

— Есть, — Стив повернулся на бок, лицом к Тони. Его лицо оказалось гораздо ближе, чем он ожидал. — Есть будущее. Я думал об этом — вспоминал каждый раз, когда я чувствовал себя… ну, не совсем так, как сейчас. Но мне казалось, что у меня впереди ничего нет. И я знаю, как поступал всегда и как поступлю сейчас. 

Тони подложил ладонь под щеку. Их колени почти соприкасались.

— И как?

— Нужно найти тех, кто невыносимое сделает более терпимым. Хотя бы на время. 

Глаза Тони заблестели.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мне становилось лучше.

— Я тоже, пока не хочу, — признал Стив. — Но ты нам нужен. Мне нужен. Я знаю, чт _о_ умею делать: я могу следить за тем, чтобы мы не сбивались с пути. Я буду поднимать всех по утрам, заставлять бегать, завтракать и делать небольшие шаги вперед, пока они не перестанут казаться настолько невыносимыми. Но это просто… следование курсу. А ты — тот, кто найдет этот курс, Тони. Человечеству никогда не были так нужны футуристы, как сейчас.

Тони медленно выдохнул.

— Ничего себе приказ, Кэп.

— Я знаю, — серьезно сказал Стив. — Я не разбрасываюсь словами.

Тони закусил губу.

— И ты… не уйдешь?

— Я не брошу тебя, — пообещал Стив. Собственные слова показались клятвой. — Я не уйду, Тони. Ты можешь пообещать то же?

Тони кивнул.

— Да. Что бы ни случилось, мы пройдем этот путь вместе.

Их разговор напоминал брачные клятвы. В болезни и здравии. Пока смерть не разлучит нас. Стив смотрел на тени на лице Тони и думал о том, как найти путь — вместе, в этом новом ужасном мире. Он уже отказался от мысли, что найдет настоящего спутника жизни. Свой шанс с Пегги он упустил.

Может, он просто не там искал.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Стив задумался, что мог Тони разглядеть в его лице. Но тот спустя некоторое время стал все чаще и чаще прикрывать глаза, да и самого Стива тянуло в темноту.

— Спокойной ночи, ¬— наконец сказал Тони и закрыл глаза. Его кожа казалась очень светлой, а ресницы — длинными. — Я здесь, с тобой.

— Я тоже, — ответил Стив и тоже закрыл глаза. — Я рядом, Тони. Спокойной ночи. 

[1] Небоскреб на Манхэттене  
[2] Одна из крупнейших энергетических компаний в США


End file.
